Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to using ultraviolet light to disinfect a remote control and methods for safely and effectively using ultraviolet light.
Description of the Related Art
Ultraviolet, or UV, light is used to kill bacteria, viruses, and other micro-organisms. Exposure to ultraviolet light can harm people, but available devices and methods of using ultraviolet light to kill bacteria, viruses, and other micro-organisms rely on active human interaction. For example, ultraviolet disinfecting wands are activated by an operator and held or waved over the object the operator seeks to disinfect. The wands may be shielded to protect the user and, in particular, the user's eyes, from the ultraviolet light, but still require a user to hold the wand and be present to carry out the disinfecting process. Some disinfecting apparatuses fully enclose the object the operator seeks to disinfect and completely contain the ultraviolet light used to disinfect the object, but such apparatuses require a person to take active steps to place the object in the apparatus.